Electro-magnetic radiation at microwave frequencies has relatively more distinct propagation and/or polarization characteristics than electro-magnetic radiation at lower frequencies. Antenna arrays that transmit and receive electro-magnetic radiation at microwave frequencies, such as (AESAs), may be useful for transmission and/or reception of microwave signals at a desired polarity, scan pattern, and/or look angle. AESAs are typically driven by a signal distribution circuit that generates electrical signals for transmission by the AESA, and may also be used to condition electro-magnetic signals received by the active electronically scanned array.